


Color Coded

by Sleep_Deprived37



Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A very bad one too lmao, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Hehehehehehe thats meee, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is amused, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Petition to make that an ACTUAL tag say Voltron in the comments, Shiro is not, Team as Family, Why Did I Write This?, broganes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: The reason why laundry detergent should not be coincidently color coded to two certain paladins of the colors Red and Yellow.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sleep_Deprived37's Voltron One-Shots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013664
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Color Coded

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was funny, lol-  
> What's wrong with me-  
> I-
> 
> I'll shutup now. ;____;

"Laundry day."

"Or night." Pidge cut in, walking past Lance with her own basket of clothes while she sported her pajamas. The green pants with white stars was never going to get old, it was just such a perfect fit! Pidge didn't even awknowledge the fact that Lance seemed to be _glaring_ at the laundry room. He wasn't even inside! 

He was standing directly _**OUTSIDE.**_

Not even a foot away from the door, just perfectly not moving at the entrance.

The machines they had were actually pretty similar to the washing machines they had on Earth. They had buttons and nobs to turn for the amount of dryness and stuff. Lance never really payed attention when Allura mentioned something about the detergent, but he didn't think it was too important. How hard could laundry be??

"Uhh...Lance? What are you doing?" Hunk asked, walking into the laundry room and standing in front of Lance with concern written all over his face. He seemed to have his own basket too, that just so happened to be yellow...

"I'm- Actually, what am I doing?" Lance laughed to himself, shaking his head and finally stepping foot in the laundry room. It looked pretty similar to any other room in the Castle, despite the really nice smell of Juniberries, it actually smells like lavender but Allura and Coran don't exactly know what that is so the palaldins told them they didn't have to go with it. The thing he didn't expect though, was to be stopped by Pidge.

"Hey! I can't do laundry from here!" Lance argued, he put his left hand on his hip and poked Pidge's nose with his right.

"You also can't do your laundry without any clothes." She caught his hand before he had the chance to poke her nose again and Lance looked at her with the stupidest look of realization that she couldn't hold back a sly smirk adapting it's way onto her face.

"Oh, right!" Lance turned the other way and sprinted out the door, not before running into Keith.

"Watch it!" Keith snapped, picking up his fallen red basket and a couple of socks that had fallen out of it. 

"Sorry Mullet!!! Wait, where's Shiro?" Lance paused and looked back to Keith speaking louder than needed when Hunk and Pidge had already gotten their clothes to wash. Normally they would need to come back for their clothes to transfer them into a dryer, but the Altean tech does it all in one go! The tech is never not amazing.

"He got caught up with some work, he said he'll take care of his laundry in a bit." Keith simply answered, closing the door to the machine and started messing with the nobs. Lance didn't look back again as he sprinted to his room. It took him longer than he thought to gather his stuff, he had to look for his blue bath robe, all of his extra towels...he thought his room was organized! No body could blame him though, he didn't expect to have a laundry day now. Despite having it been needed, he was grateful for it. Finding all of his things that needed to wash was kinda fun, it was almost like a mini scavenger hunt.

"There we go." Lance mumbled to himself, he picked up his blue basket and carried it over to the laundry room all by himself. 

He wouldn't say he was afraid of the Castle, because he wasn't. It was just... A little creepy. All of these extra bedrooms and bathrooms with no one here but the seven of them to use it. Well...12 of them that's including Kaltenecker and the mice. 

Lance did remember Coran saying something about the Castle being haunted, and after the all of the ' _AHHHH ThE CaStLe iS tRyInG To KiLl mE!'_ Fiasco, nobody in this entire universe could blame him. 

But they could blame him for getting a bit lost on his way back to the laundry room...

The Castle halls all looked the same! Sure it was fancy and regal looking but couldn't they have put in some signs with directions!? It's like a freaken corn maze in here!!!

Speaking of a corn maze, it brought the memory of his first one back up to the surface of his mind.

He remembered getting lost.

And crying...

But he finally found checkpoint number 5!!! Then eventually finding his parents and siblings again. That was a good maze, a pretty hard one too but it was fun not frustrating.

 _This_ on the other hand, was no where near being fun. Waiting for a miracle was out of the question, calling for help was also out of the question. Keith was probably going to make fun of him for days, maybe even weeks!! OR YEARS!!! Lance could've sworn he was going the right way, but he just had to get lost in his thoughts. How many times has he gotten lost in the Castle? Way more times than he would like to admit but-

Why now!?

"Great..." Lance mumbled to himself, what was he supposed to do? Sit and wait until morning with his dirty laundry so the others would come look for him? Oh well... Lance sighed and started to lower himself to the cold chilling floors of the apparent haunted Castleship. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting here for, but it definetly has been a while... Lance is just sitting there, in complete silence, stating at the dancing shadows on the dark walls.

That should be concerning, but he's gotten pretty tired and feels like he could just nod off right now.

"Lance?" 

Oh great, he's hallutionating voices now.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Why was he hearing Shiro's voice. Why. He sounded so close though...

"Hey, are you okay?"

That's it.

Lance opened his eyes to find that Shiro has nealt infront of him with such a painful amount of concern on his face. Shiro was wearing his pajamas as well with the classic long black pants with a long sleeved black tee-shirt. Lance had convinced Shiro to let him sew something on his shirt, he was sceptic at first but it was just an outline of a lion in white thread.

"Oh Shiro! I was just-...yeah I got lost." Lance jumped to his feet realizing now that Shiro was indeed not a hallutionation, he found himself distantly wondering why he thought that in the first place...

"Got lost?" Shiro chuckled, as he rose to his feet to with an easy warm smile on his face. Good thing Shiro was nice and wasn't teasing at all, unlike Keith who would. Lance was glad Shiro had found him, but what was he doing here?

"The laundry room is right down the hall." Shiro pointed down the hall and Lance realized that's where he just came from. Shiro seemed to have his own black basket rested on the floor next to Lance's blue one.

"Oh... Well, I got a little lost in thought." Lance sheepishly chuckled and swiftly picked up his basket from the floor.

"Happens to me all the time, so don't feel bad about it." Shiro gave Lance's shoulder a pat of awknowledment. Lance on the other hand, stared at Shiro with shock on his face.

"You get lost?!" Lance exclaimed in astonishment. Shiro gets lost in the Castle?! Of all of the things Shiro could have told him just now, that's what he said.

"Yeah. We all do sometimes." Shiro shrugged, his easy smile reassuring Lance that it was okay to get lost sometimes. This Castle is huge after all. They had a small friendly talk with eachother before Shiro eventually announced that he was going to bed now. Lance secretly knowing that Shiro wouldn't be sleeping if he went to check on him later. He watched Shiro round the corner and was finally able to get his clothes washed.

He stepped into the laundry room and was hit with the high smell of lavender, it wasn't too overpowering. It did subtly remind Lance of walking down the candle isle in a store. So many different aromas, but they all smelt so delicious!!

Lance started humming a random tune straight from his mind as he shoved his clothes into thw Altean washing machine. He was quick and looked up for the detergent with a smile. Though that had to be quickest he ever dropped his smile into a frown.

What detergent was he supposed to use?

One of them was yellow, and the other one was red. The had labels in Altean, which he didn't know what they said. 

"Well..." Lance started, he could go all in and choose at random but he wanted to really think about this. He could go ask Shiro which one he's supposed to use, but he didn't want to bother Space Dad.

So he was going to do this his way.

The color coded way.

They had armour that was color coded, Lion's, baskets, and now detergent. The answer to which one he was going to use was simple now.

Hunk, or Keith.

Who did he like best...

"Hahaha... So long Keith." Lance stuck his tounge out at the red bottle of detergent and grabbed the yellow one. He unsrewed the top and gave it an experimental sniff. It smelt like lemons, almost like _Lysol_ or even _Freebreeze._

He shrugged to himslef and poured some in on top of his laundry in the machine and forgot about the fact that the yellow detergent didn't smell like the lavender.

Lance closed the door with a smile and turned all of the nobs he needed to before leaving the laundry room with a big proud smile on his face. On his way back to his room, he made sure he didn't get lost in thought this time and made it back safely.

"Phew, bed time." Lance sighed, already in his fancy blue pajamas with gold streaks. The mornig was going to be great with fresh laundry and another great day of life in Space.

Or so he thought.

+-"&:!_÷_!:&"-+

Lance woke with a start when he heard the alarm. He bolted out of bed in panic and got into his armour learning that there were concequences if he didn't wear it... Before he took of sprinting out of his room, he payed a quick glance back to his clock and aw that it was sadly earilier when everyone would normally get up.

Except for Shiro.

He groaned and jogged his way over to the Bridge, promising himself a long hot shower with a calming face mask afterwards.

To no surprise he was the last one to reach the Bridge.

"What's happening? Are the Galra attacking us, or something?" Lance immediately asked, pretending not to notice Coran's pointed stare, probably as a result of being late again.

"I don't know, it seems there has been an explosion of some sort." Allura explained, shaking her head with a worried look as she pulled up the alarms report. Lance couldn't read Altean, but if Allura said there was an _explosion_ in the Castle that can't be good. It wasn't Pidge cause she's right here, she also looks like she actually got sleep and wasn't working on any projects in the middle of the night...

"Anybody see Shiro??" Keith frantically asked, having looked around the Bridge and not seeing his brother anywhere.

"No, oh man I hope he d-didn't get hurt." Hunk stuttered, bringing up his hands to fiddle with his fingers as a thing he does often when hd gets nervous. Everyone on the Bridge had broken out into a nervous mummer of the possibilities of where they would find Shiro, or what could've happened to him. Their voices had started to get louder but they all abruptly stopped when the Bridge doors opened.

Revealing-

"Shiro!?"

"What happened to you?!"

"Woah..."

"Um... Are you okay?"

"King Grogery the Infirm..."

"My word Shiro! Please do tell us what happened." Allura was the last one to speak brining up her hands to cover her mouth when she gave a big gasp of surprise. Shiro was covered in big clumps of yellow tinted foamy soap. He didn't look happy at all, especially since he was sporting his pouty face.

"Well, _**SOMEONE**_ had washed their clothes with the yellow detergent." Shiro had directed his death glare over to Lance with a very unimpressed smile on his face, it looked more like an annoyed on though... Lance flinched back under Shiro's glare and turned his head pretending to whistle as if he was innocent and did nothing wrong. Everything tied together and Lance realized the yellow detergent was for Allura's and Coran's clothes... oops.

"Lance...did you not pay attention when we were discussing the importance of using the right soap for your clothes?" Allura asked Lance, turning her head to face him sharing the same glare Shiro wore on his face.

"Maybe...?" Lance responded with a very nervous smile on his face. He looked away from Allura and back over to Shiro where Keith was trying to dust away the large chunks of soap attached to Shiro. He seemed to have asked Shiro something too, probably the classic ' _Are you okay?'_ Which Shiro seemed to answer with an ' _I'm fine.'_

That was a pretty normal thing for the two, it shouldn't have to be though...

"What made you think that it was okay to use the yellow soap, without asking?" Allura pressed further, snapping Lance back to look into her sinister eyes.

"Yellow means Hunk, red means Keith! Obviously I like Hunk better so I used the yellow one!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air and above his head to express that he had a point here.

"Anything that just so happens to be the color of your Lion does not mean it represents you." Allura shook her head with a chuckle on her face, now understanding what this whole thing was about having knowing that Lance was much closer to Hunk than Keith. 

"But _EVERYTHING_ is color coded around here!!! The baskets, our armour, our weapons and even our own clothes from Earth!!!" 

"Okay... He's got a point..." Pidge broke the sudden silence and nodded her head in pure realization, almost everything was color coded to their Lions, which was very weird on it's own.

"That just means you were destined to be a paladin from birth! Consider it a gift from the universe." Allura smiled, and turned her head to look out into the vast wonders of Space and the stars.

Even if the others considered it that way, Lance wasn't going to forget how it's all just a big coincidence apparently, he still believes otherwise.

Gift from the universe?

He'll accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, I've been writing a pretty good amount of One-Shots haven't I.
> 
> Oof.
> 
> Come say hi by emailing me, I'm very lonely in my world outside of Ao3. ;____;


End file.
